roblox_pastasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Screen
Alright Guys this is my 3rd creepypasta and this story is real it happend to me today thats why im making an effort to type it fast as i can or maybe somebody is hacking me i dont know im just a kid this happend during my sem-break (im sorry if it short or long or maybe rushed) i should supposed to tell you my username but i decided no So ima tell you everything from the start I waked up at 8 AM everything was fine as i do my normal things when i wake up (yknow brush your teeth etc.) right after that I have gotten to roblox and mostly i think that i need to get a awsome halloween costume so i go and buy some clothes for halloween. Right after that i put on the clothes i got and named it "Killed Phantom" as it seems and start playing roblox wearing that costume at first it was fine and played normal but this happend yesterday. This is the thing that happend today so like the same i waked up at 8 AM and does the same thing and i played roblox but before i did play roblox but i have a little problem again to the roblox launcher since i need to update it so i continue with the update but still it doesnt update and its pretty slow (i have a slow internet not because of the modem but because of too much space in the computer). So i decided to turn off my computer first because of it. An hour passed and i saw my mom playing my computer since i was watching TV for a while just to think that maybe if i wait and update it again it will work so i said to my mom that can i use my computer so he said yes. As i do it again it worked like a charm so i played "2 Player Gun Factory Tycoon" (Sorry im addicted to that game at first) everything was fine players working on their tycoons as I started mine. It took me a while if i should write everything that happend in that game but i decide that i will type all of happend in that game. So a player did join my tycoon doing all normal things and starting war with green team but after a while we stopped the war and mostly i became lonely in my tycoon since my teammate left dunno why but after that I seen 2 players going at my tycoon so i been alarmed because they were premium in that game and just keep killing me (I know it kinda feels like copyied to the XxDarkxX Creepypasta that i write but this is different i tell you). I been killed tons of times and keep planning how to make them get out of my tycoon I planned a full-proof plan (but not what i expected) that i should run and evacuate at the red team's tycoon (since only 1 player is in there and he has no weapons). So after that i wait till my money was enough to upgrade the walls of my tycoon and it did work......that is until they did climb up again and killed me so i evacuated at the red team's tycoon again trying to plan again until the yellow team quitted and the 2 players goes in the yellow tycoon so ya. After that i finally been peaceful at my tycoon but i still planning how they cant get in my tycoon so an hour passed again and i finally have a teammate i forgot his username but i think its nuri? after that he said he will make the money glicth. I know that glicth when you progress and upgraded your tycoon and then suddenly your money will become Trillions so ya we did that and it did happend i buyed all the things that i dint buy yet and after that i plotted my revenge since those 2 killed me hmm lemme see 23 times so i got into the base and killed the first person after that im trying to kill the second one. This person has the paths also and a bazooka-type machine gun so it took me a while to catch him but hes too fast to be killed. Just then my character resetted for no apparent reason (or atleast somebody "lag kill" me as i call being killed by lag) so i get all my weapons again and go again to paradise island and start to kill him again just after that my screen became flashing white and red for like 2 seconds and suddenly my screen popped out a somewhat bandage type of picture or the ones in the mummies thingy i dont know and then i seen my character turning to full dark shade or red but not close to being blood so i got terrified and closed my roblox game so i think that somebody hacked me or somebody was haunting me. Just then i swear that somebody was back of me and then disappeared very fast since i seen him on the mirror of my screen so that also terrified me and no i was lonely that time since everybody ate lunch and i dint since i already did ate lunch so i swear that was not my mother or my sisters it was something else. After that Looking closely to the thing that popped out it looks like the same as the bandage that's in my suit or i think it is so i decide to myself that i will not wear that suit again or maybe delete it for some other days but maybe deleted it. I know it's not creepy and also rushed but i just type it just to know what will happend next or whateves and i think im not understanding myself so i think im being hacked at first but i dont see anybody hates me in roblox but maybe haunted i don't know this story ends here (I dont care about the cruel comments that you will guys put on the comments after i finish this so if you rate it bad its ok).